Hudlin'up
by Native
Summary: AU - Duilio "Deathscythe" Maxwell et Heero "Odin" Löwe sont deux boxeurs sur un même ring, l'un guidé par le vide qui l'habite, l'autre par la rancœur et la haine. Miroir de Clenchin'.


**Titre : **Hudlin' up (_Se recroquevillant_)

**Auteur : **Native

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Sunrise et consorts.

**Genre : **UA. 01 et 02 en personnages principaux (je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un couple…), plus quelques autres à côté.

**Rating : **T.

**Avertissement : **Violence et/ou grossièreté dans les termes, les idées et les actes. Sans excès, mais bien présente tout de même.

**Pairing : **Qui sait…

**Note : **« Hudlin'up » est le miroir de «Clenchin'», une autre de mes FF. _Hope you'll enjoy it._

**Note 2 : **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewée, story alertée ou simplement lue, qu'il s'agisse de _Clenchin'_ ou de _Northern Lights_, entre autres (celles-ci étant citées parce que dernières en date). C'est toujours très apprécié.

* * *

**Hudlin'up **(_Se recroquevillant_)

**01. – Stalingrad**

**

* * *

«** Vouloir le mal c'est vouloir la mort. Une volonté perverse est un commencement de suicide.** »**

Frank Herbert, Dune

* * *

Bientôt là, devant moi. Pour l'heure, encore dissimulé aux yeux du monde. Chacun de notre côté, mais l'heure tourne et nous rapproche, et l'échéance arrive plus vite que je n'aurais cru, en vérité. Je l'ai désirée avec tant de force et si longtemps… pourquoi la redouter maintenant, alors ? Assis sur le sol froid des vestiaires, j'attends les trois coups que Kushrenada ne manquera pas de frapper à la porte. Alors, je me lèverai, secouerai légèrement la tête, prendrai le temps de faire rouler les muscles sous la peau légèrement mate, héritée de la japonaise dont _il_ s'est entiché, il y a un peu plus de vingt-deux ans de cela. Ces yeux bleu-glace qui me caractérisent perdront l'éclat qu'y fait briller ma toute nouvelle nervosité, et j'avancerai, lentement, dans les couloirs, puis dans la salle, à moitié assommé par les cris de la foule. Groggy galvanisé. Je te regarderai : Pour la troisième fois, je te verrai en chair et en os, couturé de cicatrices, tout en angles et longueur, étiré redoutable. Tu tomberas. Tu tomberas comme les autres avant toi. Si longtemps…

La lumière m'aveugle un bref instant. Tu arrives, en second. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas dû être l'inverse ? Le challenger, l'outsider ensuite ?

… _Pourquoi tu ne te montres pas ?_ Pourquoi tu gardes ça sur toi ? Je veux te voir, je veux te voir. Je veux… te voir. Tu ne te comportais pas comme ça avec les autres. On dirait que tu ne sais pas où tu es, ni ce que tu fais. A la faveur d'un geste brusque, j'ai droit à un bref aperçu de ton visage. Les yeux cobalt, étranges. Un sourire, spécial. Tout ce que tu n'es pas. Je briserai le cercle, et ta vie. Tes genoux cèderont. Sans hésiter, je t'achèverai. Comme tu l'as fait avec Thym, le frère de Catherine. Mon frère. J'étais là, tu sais. Et toi, ignorant du destin qui t'attend, tu bouges à peine, t'affales à moitié dans les cordes, jettes un œil à cette fille, qui te regarde avec adoration, qui t'_aime_ sans doute. Est-ce que tu te souviens de lui ? Je te le rappellerai si ce n'est pas le cas. Et tu avances, pour mieux reculer, vers le milieu du ring. Est-ce de la peur que je sens émaner de toi ? Non. L'animal ne perçoit rien d'autre que les cris, la chaleur et la bestialité.

* * *

_Thym est tombé. Il a levé les yeux, levé les yeux sur toi. _Et moi, j'étais là.

* * *

«_ J'étais là._ » – Ce qui ne devait être qu'un murmure sort de moi en un hurlement, presque animal.

Et tu avais ce doux sourire. _- As a broken doll_. Tu savais, n'est-ce pas? Mon cœur a battu pour toi, en toi. Je t'admirais, autrefois. Il n'aurait pas dû te regarder. C'est ce que je me suis dit. – Je crois que c'est ce qu'ils se sont tous dit, en silence, dans un coin de leur tête. _Comme une poupée brisée_. Notre frère ne serait plus jamais le même. Il ne serait plus jamais là. Il t'a _vu_. Et il avait ce doux sourire, lui aussi. Sur son visage, la trahison. La résignation, et quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Ce que j'ai pu le haïr. Ce que j'ai pu _te_ haïr. C'est fini, maintenant. Si près.

Rouge, le voile sur mes yeux alors que tu daignes enfin apparaître. D'un geste, tu t'es débarrassé de l'encombrant tissu, qui atterrit quelque part sur le sol, en dehors du ring, loin de nous et des cordes. Tu t'offres en pâture à qui veut bien prendre et voir. Putain.

Grand. – Plus que moi. Fin. – Plus que moi. Agile, et rapide, et dextre. Et de l'allonge. – Plus que moi. Et de la force. Suffisamment pour provoquer ce craquement immonde sur _son_ visage. Brûlure de haine et de fascination. Corps de Caucase, cheveux châtain et yeux cobalt, sourire ambigu et yeux brillant d'un éclat moqueur. Quelle odeur as-tu ?, je me demande. La salle s'est suspendue à ce corps dévoilé, impudique. Ils se recueillent sur toi. – Comme s'ils savaient quel destin t'attend au détour de mes poings crispés à l'extrême.

Et je fais de même, je communie. Les choses vont trop lentement à mon goût. Qu'attend-on ? Je veux t'agripper, te saisir, t'écorcher, te toucher, violer cette peau de mes doigts soudainement gourds. Rien ne peut plus te sauver. Rien ne pouvait plus te sauver, ce soir-là, déjà. Oui, j'étais là. Peu importe l'endroit, je serais allé t'y trouver, t'y chercher, te prendre et te faire payer. – PUTAIN! _Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas_ ?

Tu tournes et te détournes, regardant d'un côté, de l'autre, sans jamais me voir vraiment, alors que je débite ces horreurs. Kushrenada a attiré ton attention, et moi ? Tu ne sens pas ma haine ? Tu ne l'entends pas ? Moi, je la vois s'infiltrer partout, jusque dans le souffle que je perds quand tes yeux accrochent les miens. Bleu. Pur. Quelque chose qui saisit ce cœur que je ne me savais pas posséder pour me donner envie de le vomir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, en toi, sur toi. Pour te montrer. Toute l'étendue de cette rancœur.

* * *

Je te veux.

* * *

Je te veux mort comme Thym, mort comme ce mec nommé Solo et l'aveugle Lena. Vois comme je suis dangereux. Vois, regarde-moi. Sens toute…

_- « C'est toi, l'Ennemi ? Sans rire ? Ils t'ont juste choisi parce que t'as une belle gueule et qu'tu peux faire illusion, non ?_ »

_L'étendue de ma haine_. Ce sourire. Sincère. Doux. Exactement, _exactement le même que cette fois-là. Comme l'étendue de ma haine._

Il était à genoux devant toi. Tu savais. Ce corps, là. Trop fort. Trop loin. Tu dévores ceux que tu regardes, et je ne fais pas exception. – Je te boufferai de l'intérieur, s'il le faut. J'irai jusque-là. Peu importe le reste, pour mon frère, Cath et moi.

Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Colère. Les poings serrés à en saigner. Dos à moi, souriant tranquillement, indifférent à tout. Indifférent à moi, souriant tranquillement, me présentant ton dos. _Tu sauras. _Tu t'effondreras.

Je te mettrai… à genoux. Je volerai ton souffle et briserai ta vie. L'arbitre nous rassemble au milieu du ring, le salut rituel, poing sur poing.

_C'est avec toute ma haine que je t'… emmène. Je t'enchaînerai à l'Enfer, _Duilio « Deathscythe » Maxwell...

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
